092114-LilyAcenia
GT: You feel a kind of tickling behind your eyes. The next room over, Lily's voice sounds. "COULD YOU SORT OF ANGLE YOUR FACE TOWARDS THE DOORWAY?" GT: "Can you ask before you do that?" Acenia closes her eyes. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Oh, come ON," she yells. There is a loud crash. GT: "Slow your pace and feel with your feet and hands. You're acting like you've never been in a dark room before." Acenia grumbles. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "I've never had to be in a dark room for EXTENDED PERIODS OF TIME, no," she says, a shuffling starting up. "Besides, usually I can just rely on my eidetic memory. I haven't seen all of the house yet, or, I guess, other people haven't seen all of the house with me watching." A little while later, Lily comes slowly crawling through a doorway. "Could you open your eyes, please? This is kind of humili GT: ating." GT: Acenia opens her eyes, but you can see that she's also rolling them. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Haha oh God that's incredibly disorienting." Lily stands, wobbling slightly. GT: "You really need to be more mindful of other people's privacies though. I mean, as much of a pervert as you are, I'm sure you don't want to think I'm in a hallway somewhere and it turns out you get a big face full of Balish Bulge." Acenia tries to maintain a straight face, but realizes it doesn't matter since Lily can't see it. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Yeah, that'd be hella awkward. Especially since he's kind of my dad now." She sticks her tongue out in disgust. "Oh Goddd, you're hatefucking my dad. Everything became so much more awful." GT: "You can't just CHANGE parents? Are you insane?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Hey, believe me, I'd like nothing more to stay plain old Lily Mavico," she says, putting her hands up in surrender. "But certain...circumstances have fucked that over pretty concretely." She gestures to her horns, looking sour. "Which is kind of why I was looking for you." GT: "Is this the thing Balish did to everyone?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "I mean, if he's just turning all the humans into trolls that's... " Acenia closes her mouth. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Ha. No. It wasn't Balish." GT: "Okay, so... Who is a mad scientist type then? Oh... did Mari do it? Is this about those Hornjobs you like so much?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "HAHA. Man, I was just talking to Mom about that. But no. I'd rip these goddamn horns out of my skull if I could." GT: "Okay, so why are you over here talking to me? Do you need to try to hold some sort of newfound genetic superiority over me?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Kind of the opposite, actually. I need to know what it's like being a half-troll. See if there're any unexpected surprises down the road." GT: "Man, I hope I grow hair. That'd be awesome. I could braid it again." GT: "You're three halves?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "I mean, I didn't go to schoolfeeding, but I think that's wrong." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "No." She looks down. "Just two." GT: "Okay so you traded one?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: She giggles hysterically. "You actually think I WANTED THIS?" GT: "(The answer is no. I didn't.)" GT: "Well you haven't really given me a reason to think otherwise. Just more vague-speak." Acenia folds her arms. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: She sighs, and rubs the bridge of her nose. "I want to tell you everything. Seriously, I do. But I have literally told you everything it is physically possible for me to tell you. It's not because I don't like you, or because I want to be all ~special~. It's just that I can't. Literally. I can't." GT: "You understand how convincing that sounds given our history. And your knowledge of the game." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: She growls. "Fine. Whatever. Believe what you want to fucking believe. It's not my fault you are literally so convinced I'm a villainous harpy that you won't listen even when I'm telling the truth." GT: "Lily, I have been trying but you're basically saying things like 'Just Trust Me!' After you kind of try to take things that are important to me. " Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Would you want to trust someone who keeps seeming to try to take the things you care about from you?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Is this about Merrow," she says flatly. GT: "Partially. But now you're like, super besties with my brother. I mean. Do you want my papa too? What's next?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Ohhhhhh my GOD." She groans. "He's my brother too, you know. Or, was, anyways. Do you even care about that? He loves you JUST as much as me. He literally called you the 'best sister ever'. To my face. He hates, fucking HATES that we fight like this. Please, tell me how that's 'taking him away from you'." GT: "So you can't see from my side even when you steal my sight?" Acenia frowns. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "I'm TRYING TO. But apparently every fucking thing I SAY is a declaration of WAR." GT: "I haven't said anything about War. I'm just asking you the questions I'm asking myself! I just want you to understand, but I can't get you to." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Then please, fucking PLEASE, stop ATTACKING ME and tell me what's BOTHERING YOU. SPECIFICALLY." GT: "I can't really do anything to stop 'taking Erisio away from you' if I don't know how I'm DOING THAT, can I?" GT: "I don't feel like I'm attacking you..." she sighs. "From my point of view, you messaged me in the beginning and it was interesting to know that someone knew a little bit about the things I had gone through. That was kind of nice. But then I met you and because I didn't know what you did, it was annoying. The person that claimed to be my mom as ACTUALLY my mom after all that time? And she was appa GT: rently a horrible person because I didn't just believe that when I had Nullar to look up to." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "That you say you know so much but can't tell us anything. Even now." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "What do you want to know?" GT: "And from my perspective, on top of all this, the people I care about most are the ones you're trying to get close to. Erisio still talks to you more than me. Merrow probably chose to be on another team because of this stuff." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "And honestly, it's going to sound stupid, but I don't want to know anything right now because I feel like it will invalidate my feelings. I know it will fix things and that's fine, but I'd rather let the upset fade out before I let confusion set in." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "I'll tell Erisio that you're feeling left out. I've just been trying to get closer to him, as, y'know, a brother. It is not my fault we're related." She sighs. "I'm not trying to take him away from you, I swear. I just want to get to know him better." GT: "Except I want to know why you all turned around when Rubi's existence was at stake! I saw you both behind me, you and Erisio. And whatever happened while I turned a corner was more important than Rubi. I'm just... confused about your tactics. Was Rubi not important enough to keep after her sheet?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "I wanted to come to your Land so I could rub how awful you are at this in your face, but it's just making everything look hopeless." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Erisio threw me point-blank onto the pavement in an attempt to punt me at Slim Pickins," she says flatly. "I was kind of busy dealing with extreme pain to concentrate on chasing anyone." GT: "When I see this stuff, it tells me you're really only concerned about yourself. We all warned you not to buy the things from the salesperson." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: OK! Yes! That was a stupid fucking decision! Are you happy? Does this make you feel better now? You overwhelming hypocrite?" She mutters the last part under her breath. GT: "And... I know I'm not the best at it either, but because of the situation with Merrow, I have to think about these things now. Like what is best for everyone? What would have happened if I didn't make it back? Or if Slim Pickins was a real threat? Was the pain you're experiencing still more important? I know it was my decision, but it's for the team." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "I'm sorry I wasn't able to put DEBILITATING PAIN aside 'for the sake of the team'!" she yells. "That wasn't about seeking pity, it was about NEEDING MEDICAL FUCKING ATTENTION!" GT: "So when we're all dying in battle, you'll just tend to your wounds?" Acenia asks, her voice full of concern. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Yes????? I'm sorry, I thought that was what any SANE person would do? If I'm chronically injured I'm going to bandage my fucking wounds, yes. I'm not gonna make a big goddamn production of it because we're in the middle of a battle and I need to get backto fighting as soon as possible, but yeah, I'm probably gonna fucking make sure I don't die!" GT: ((*back to)) GT: "You know... That might be the biggest difference about us. Because as weird is it is for other people to think about Balish, that only started so I could keep everyone out of trouble." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "That's what I don't get about you, yeah. You literally sold your body to the most insane motherfucker this side of Alternia to keep everyone safe and I just...I just don't GET how that would EVER seem like a reasonable thing to do." GT: "God, I think this whole thing boils down to the fact that we just have reeeeally different worldviews, and those worldviews don't really work together at ALL." GT: "Because I've already told you, I wasn't raised to think I could survive much. Mutants get culled. If we can be useful for others, that's fine, but I'm not important. I mean... I've been raised without knowing anyone outside of Erisio and Papa and Nullar. So when I make friends, at the price of the end of the world... I think they're important, right? But I can still see myself getting replaced in GT: small ways. I don't really feel needed. I mean, Merrow and I are together because of a contract too. I wouldn't trade it, but there's no freedom. I don't know how you just do what you want without thinking of others?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "I get that exact same thing. I'm fucking terrified that I'm gonna get replaced, or forgotten, or just left alone because people'll think 'Wow, that kid's a BITCH'. So I just sort of...stand out as much as possible. I have to scream 'LOOK AT MEEEEEEE' as loud as possible or else shit goes egg-shaped. And even then I still feel like people are judging me." She sighs. "People ARE judging me, if you' GT: re any indication." GT: "My opinion probably shouldn't matter based on the reactions you've had to much of what I've said. I wouldn't put too much stock in what I say..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "At least if it makes you feel better." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Not really," she says glumly. "If you think I'm a bitch, others are bound to as well. Hell I think my own MOIRAIL thinks I'm a bitch. Erisio too, and that boy doesn't have a mean bone in his body." GT: "You do come off pretty stubborn..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "I don't like other people telling me what to do," she says, shrugging. "Prolly doesn't excuse my actions, but doesn't stop me from doing 'em." GT: "Sometimes I get scared that we'll have to hurt you to keep you from harming the rest of us indirectly." Acenia sighs, "You kind of fly by the seat of your pants, and I am just scared it's going to be bad for us. If the end of the world wasn't an indicator about how awful this game was going to be, I heard we already lost our first teammate..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Whoa whoa whoa, WHAT? WHO?" GT: Lily looks immediately concerned. GT: "Eric is dead! I didn't meet him. But I heard he was from your planet?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "We need to be careful..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Oh, yeah, him." The concern lessens. "Man, he was an idiot, but that sucks to hear. How'd he kick the bucket?" GT: "Uhm..." Acenia pulls out her phone and scrolls through for the message. You can see a chatlog with Merrow and that some of the text is regarding Thiago's role as Lily's Moirail, and that Eric was executed by the tumbleweeds for having allegedly killed several of them. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Killing tumbleweeds." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "So the tumbleweeds killed him back?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Ahaha. Tell Merrow to be careful on his killer planet." She groans suddenly. "Ahahaaaaaa, shit. We're going to get into this whole big conflict over my trying to fix things up with Merrow because he's my brother now, aren't we?" She crosses her heart. "I do solemnly swear that I am not after any of your matesprit's quadrants and will never be again." GT: "Really though, how are you related now? Like... Suddenly your blood mutated to be of the Aggaro line?" Acenia tilts her head to the side in confusion. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Does that mean Erisio will too?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Pretty much?" She shrugs. "Hell if I know how. And nah. This is a twink thing." GT: "I wish I could know more. This sounds like something I should worry about for myself as well..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "You're fine, don't worry." She scowls. "This is something I've only got myself to blame for." GT: "If I get too harmed or changed, it will affect Merrow and his ability to play this game to his best. So I should try to prevent it, right?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "... Are you sure I can't ask?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "I almost want to see if I can keep you from doing it again. I'm assuming the eye thing is related to the blood thing since they happened all at once?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "You can ask. I'll try my best to answer." She grimaces. "Good luck on that, by the way." GT: "I'll try to be delicate about it, I guess..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "What was the bad thing you id that lead to this?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: did* Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Fell in love with S-" She begins coughing, hard. She doubles over, gagging and wheezing for a good 30 seconds. Eventually she forces herself to straighten, gritting her teeth as she gasps out, "Sorser!" GT: She then falls to her knees, breathing in great gulps of air. GT: Acenia panics and uncaptchalogues a lot of jars of various liquids, reading the labels to see if anything will help. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: She waves her off. "I'm fine now, don't worry." She grimaces. "God, I hate that. It's the worst fucking feeling." GT: "Okay. so... I'm gonna guess... that's a bad thing... How do we prevent that coughing fit?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "You can't," she says simply. GT: "Okay... How do we keep from uh... triggering it? Is it triggered? This is the only time I've seen you do it..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "It's triggered, yeah. Happens whenever I talk about...you know who." She sighs. "Word of advice: Don't try to get me to communicate with him." GT: "If I notice it, would you like me to try to be an in-between?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "No, that won't work either. Can't communicate with him in any way." GT: "So we need to keep you as from from that situation as possible?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "...Yeah." She looks down sadly. "Yeah, that's the idea." GT: "Do you want Eri and I to uh... I guess... do a form of parenting? 'No, I cannot allow you to see my charge! They have to perform many tasks for their lusii this evening and do not have time for your company.' " Acenia puts on a very poor authoratative voice. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Eheheh." She grins. "Think I'll be good. I've got enough of a self-preservation instinct to avoid being left literally breathless by my paramour." GT: "I would hate to be literally breathless around Merrow. That would make things hard." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Oh right, you needed to to ask me things. We got sidetracked by drama..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "That we did." She stands. "So, uh. Anything you can think of about being a half-troll that's different from being a half-HUMAN?" She gestures to her horns and skin. "Apart from these?" GT: "I heard human genitalia for females is much like a pitcher plant! Though for half-trolls it more... uhm... There is the probing appendage as well as the pitcher plant area...." Acenia is a few shades of pink. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "If you're growing horns, you might be growing other things. But if you don't, you Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: will be a very weird half-troll." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Oh GOD." Lily turns a bright fuschia as well. "I'm gonna grow a fucking TENTACLE DONG." GT: "I'M NOT PREPARED FOR THIS." GT: "Don't worry! It is far superior to the human counterparts! At least that's what Papa said. He's probably been in a fairly decent sample pool of your kind." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Auuuuuuughhhhh." Lily does not look comforted. GT: "Don't worry! It's fun!" Acenia smiles, "There are plenty more configurations you can attempt with that set of parts! For any quadrant!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Wow. The full-body blush must be an Aggaro trait, because hot damn, you'd almost think she was Merrow if not for the baldness. GT: "OH GOD I'VE BEEN FEELING SORE DOWN THERE. OH GOD." GT: "I mean! Uhm. For what it's worth! My sampling of Aggaros has been pretty telling! I think they're really well built. It's probably better for you in the long-run!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "WHY IS THIS MY *LIFE*." GT: Acenia shrugs. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ "I NEED SOME TIME TO PROCESS THIS." "What is difficult about it that you can't process it?" Acenia tilts her head again. "LOOK AT THE DOOR PLEASE." Acenia does so, but is confused.